Romance or Disaster?
by AreYouKiddingMe86
Summary: Continues from Dynamic Duo: The Bo Element. Dyson has bowed out. Will Lauren take her chance or will it only end in disaster? Entirely Lauren's POV. No need to read the Dynamic Duo, but there are references to it. I suck at summaries and I suck at titling even more. (Rating change due to adult themed content in last chapter)
1. Hangovers Don't Mix Well With Surprises

**Here is the Doccubus fic I promised at the end of the Dynamic Duo. This picks up where Dynamic Duo left off, but is entirely from a Lauren POV. As usual I don't own the characters they belong to their respective creators at Showcase and Prodigy. **

After the Britney Spears performance Lauren and Dyson proceeded to sing all pop hits from the 90s and some from the 80s. After Trick had regained control of the radio, Dyson had disappeared with some woman and Lauren was lying downstairs on the couch in Trick's office. She was lying there with her eyes closed when she heard footsteps come down the stone stairs. Lauren cracked one of her eyes open and saw Bo walking through the archway, but she stopped as soon as she saw Lauren on the couch saying, "Oh. I didn't know anyone was down here."

Lauren kept her eyes closed, but smiled at her, "It's okay. I was just resting my eyes." She actually had a killer headache and was ready to go home, but she was in no condition to drive. Lauren opened her eyes to see Bo giving her a look that told her that she wasn't buying Lauren's excuse, so she sighed, "Alright I over indulged and I'm starting to pay the price. Dyson ditched me, so I'm just waiting to sober up."

Bo opened her mouth to say something, but then she closed it. Lauren's curiosity piqued at the uncertainty that Bo was showing considering Bo was one to speak whatever was on her mind. Lauren sat up on her elbows and tilted her head to the side inquisitively looking at the succubus. Bo was wearing tight black pants, a low cut shirt that hung loosely at the bottom, and her leather jacket. She was breathtaking especially when she had her hair pinned back like that. Bo was looking around the office trying to look everywhere, but at Lauren. The fact that she was making the succubus uneasy made Lauren chuckle which evolved into a full blown laughter that only worsened her headache. Bo tentatively smiled at her and asked, "What's so funny?"

Lauren tried to get control of her laughter, but was failing because the absurdity of the current situation and the fact that Bo could possibly be attracted to her was a bit comical. Lauren took a deep breath to calm herself then said, "You."

"And why am I funny?" Bo asked as she walked over to lean against the edge of Trick's desk.

Lauren moved into a sitting position which she instantly regretted because her killer headache turned into a soul destroying one that caused her to grimace in pain and groan, "God I am never drinking buckthorn again." She leant forward to prop her elbows on her knees to hold her throbbing head in her hands. Lauren just wanted the world to stop spinning long enough, so she could save some sort of face in front of Bo. Lauren felt Bo sit down in the empty spot next to her and put her hand on her shoulder. Lauren enjoyed the contact for a moment before painfully turning her head to look at Bo through one of her eyes, "I normally handle my alcohol better than this. Also I drank more than I should."

Bo grinned and said, "Well Dyson was giving you a run for your money." Bo's eyes softened with concern, "Listen Kenz is passed out at the bar and I need to get her home. Do you need me to drive you back to the compound?"

Lauren started to shake her head, but a sharp pain hit her, so she stopped. Lauren declined the offer, "I appreciate it Bo, but I think you dropping a drunk me off at the Light compound might be an issue. On many levels."

"And what issues would there be?" Bo asked her which only made Lauren let out a heavy sigh.

Lauren sat back so she could rest her head against the back of the couch. She really had drunk too much. Her secret for drinking Dyson under the table was that she didn't really take half the shots that were poured and sometimes Trick would pour her water instead of liquor. But her emotions were running high tonight and she just didn't control herself. Lauren tiredly looked at Bo and replied, "One: you trespassing on Light Fae property wouldn't go over smoothly and two I-"Lauren paused for a second as she figured out the best way to say what she wanted to say. Not coming up with anything better she continued on and softly stated, "It's complicated."

Bo chuckled and wondered, "What's so complicated about taking a friend who's had too much to drink home?"

Lauren looked away from Bo as her feelings started to rise to the surface. Now was not the time for them to have this conversation. She wasn't sober enough for it and her emotions were all over the place. Lauren needed time to work through her own feelings about Bo before she went ahead and professed them to her. Lauren figured it was better to let Bo drive her to the compound than to have an emotionally charged conversation with the woman. She rolled her eyes and said, "Okay. You can drop me off outside the compound." She quickly added, "But you're not walking me to my door."

Bo immediately countered with, "And how am I to know if you made it into your apartment safely?"

Lauren shrugged and smiled, "You just need to believe that I did."

Bo stubbornly shook her head in disagreement, "No. I'll agree to dropping you off outside the compound only if you agree to call me as you're walking to your apartment. Every step of the way."

"Are you serious?" Lauren laughed. Then she noticed that Bo wasn't laughing and she had an intense look on her face. "Bo you're being ridiculous."

Bo crossed her arms over her chest and defiantly said, "No I'm not Lauren. You're drunk. The compound is huge and you could be attacked by Fae knows what. Who would protect you?"

Lauren stood up quickly and even though the room was spinning she stood fast and angrily said, "I can protect myself. I don't need you to protect me."

Bo stood up and the volume of her voice went up as she shouted, "I'm not trying to protect you Lauren I just-" Bo just stopped and walked away from Lauren to pace the open area of the room.

Lauren's emotions were riding high and she couldn't take another person telling her that they wanted to protect her. Lauren didn't need protection. Yes she was a human living among a highly evolved species that wasn't really fond of the human species, but it wasn't like she was completely defenceless. "What _are_ you trying to do Bo? Besides using the fewest words possible to say that because I'm human I can't do shit to protect myself." Lauren said basically accusing Bo of the same superiority complex that most Fae exhibited.

Bo argued back, "I didn't say that and stop trying to put words in my mouth Lauren. I'm sorry if caring for you makes me want to protect you and make sure that you're safe. " Bo stopped pacing, "I'll just have Trick call you a cab. Then you can be rid of me caring about you."

Bo was headed towards the stairs and Lauren stood there for a second. And before she could stop herself Lauren quietly repeated, "You care about me?"

Bo, still on the defensive, quickly turned around and proclaimed, "Yes the succubus can care about people you know."

Lauren had picked up on the word people. It was a general word and could mean that Bo cared about numerous people. And she did. Lauren knew she definitely cared for everyone in her social circle, but the thing that had stood out was that she hadn't said _you._ Bo didn't directly say that she cared about Lauren and that caused whatever hope Lauren was feeling at the moment to dissipate leaving behind a severe case of melancholy. Lauren looked down at the floor and agreed with the statement, "You do care about people. You care about a lot of people and that's something that makes you an amazing person." Lauren looked up at Bo taking a deep breath to fight the tears that were threatening to blur her vision, "I understand it Bo. I think I'll take your suggestion and have Trick call me that cab."

Lauren's head throbbed, she was emotionally vulnerable, and she couldn't be in Bo's presence right now. At least not in this state. Lauren started to walk towards the stairs and she had her head down so that her curtain of blonde hair could hide her face from Bo. As she was walking by her, Bo reached out and gently took her hand. Lauren stopped walking. The warm feeling of Bo's hand holding hers was something that made her heart speed up and the world stop. Even for a millisecond. Lauren looked at Bo and Bo gently stated, "Let me take you home."

Lauren couldn't fight her anymore. Her heart wasn't in it and she was too tired. So she nodded and the two of them headed up the stairs to the bar. As soon as they were in the barroom Trick gave them a smile and said, "Lauren I was worried that you were making a mess of my office."

Lauren glanced over to the stool where Bo was trying to get a drunk Kenzi down then back at Trick playfully scolding the older man, "Trick you've got to stop dispensing that buckthorn. It's not meant for consumption by anyone. Fae or human.

Trick just grinned and asked, "Do you need a cab or are you alright to drive?"

Lauren rubbed her temple trying to soothe her throbbing headache, "No Bo is going to give me a ride to the compound."

Laure saw Trick's eyebrow quickly arch up and she knew he was going to ask a question, but it quickly went back down as Bo walked over with Kenzi leaning on her asking Lauren, "You ready?"

Lauren nodded her head, instantly regretting it. Bo and Lauren said goodnight to Trick then left the bar. Once Bo had Kenzi settled in the backseat and she was in the driver seat they were on their way. Lauren leaned her head back against the headrest with her eyes closed meaning only to rest them, but she wound up succumbing to an alcohol induced sleep.

When Lauren woke up and she didn't recognise her surroundings. She knew for certain that she wasn't in her apartment. Where ever she was the building didn't have much in regards to walls and as she looked around the room, dimly lit by what light filtered in through the boarded up windows, there wasn't much for furniture either. There was the comfortable bed that she was laying in, a wardrobe, a dresser, and a full length mirror. Lauren was able to make out the bathroom that was sectioned off from the bedroom by a wall that looked like it could fall down at any second. Lauren scooted over to the side edge of the bed and as soon as she sat up the mother of all headaches hit her like a sledgehammer. Lauren rubbed her temples as she remembered what happened last night. As she recalled her drunken evening with Dyson, including their drunken performance, she whispered, "I'm going to kick his ass when I see him."

Lauren was about to get up, but she spotted a nightstand that had four ibuprofens and a glass of water on it. Lauren quickly thanked whoever before she took the pills and drank the glass of water. As she set the glass down a chill ran through her and it was then that Lauren realised that she was only wearing her bra and panties. Mortified, Lauren got up to look around the room for her clothes. She let out a breath of relief when she found them folded on top of the dresser along with her phone which was resting on top of the pile. Lauren grabbed her phone and brought up the time. She started to panic when she saw it was 10am. Lauren blurted out, "Fuck!" She was late for work and she didn't know where she was. After unlocking her phone and seeing that there were a few missed calls and texts from Dyson and Hale, Lauren quickly got dressed. As she pulled on her jeans she called Dyson. He picked up his phone on the second ring, "Where are you?" He anxiously asked, "I covered you with the Ash and told him you were with me on a case. But I was only given an hour before I have to get you back to the compound, so you have twenty minutes to get there. And if you're asked you were identifying a Fae kill for me."

Lauren was about to answer but Bo came walking through the bathroom and into the room. Lauren stared at her for a moment. Half of it was shock and the other half was due to the fact that the succubus was only wearing a small pair of shorts and a revealing tank top. They stared at each other for a minute, but Dyson yelling in Lauren's ear brought her back to reality. She stammered out, "Y-yeah. Yeah. Twenty minutes Dy. I got it."

Lauren hung up the phone and she didn't know whether to be angry or to be turned on by vision in front of her. Of course she chose angry because that was the safest route. Lauren's eyes widened as she freaked out, "This is not my apartment! You were to take me to the compound, but instead you bring me to a condemned building."

Bo looked around the room and smiled as she admitted, "I guess it could use some work, but I like it." Bo gave a nonchalant shrug, "It's home."

Lauren was baffled by the whole situation, and the only thing she could say was "You live here?"

Bo smiled and nodded, "Yeah I do." Then she explained as to why Lauren wasn't at her apartment, "And the reason why you aren't at your apartment is because you passed out, so I brought you to my place because as you pointed out before we left the Dal, me going onto the compound with a drunk you might not have been a good idea."

"Yes and you bringing me here was such a _brilliant_ idea." Lauren was livid at Bo's carelessness, but then again Bo didn't know she was being carless. Lauren looked around the room. She didn't know what she was looking for, but she just couldn't look at Bo. Lauren's brain couldn't function properly with Bo standing in front of her wearing practically nothing. Then a thought came to her, "Did you um-"She realised there was no safe way to ask this question, "Did you take my clothes off?"

Bo blushed and avoided eye contact. For a quick second all of Lauren's anger disappeared and all she could think of was how cute Bo looked at that moment. Of course the moment was short lived when Kenzi stumbled into the bathroom in a tank style undershirt and her panties groaning, "Hide anything I don't want to see. I've got the mother of all hangovers."

Bo grinned at Lauren and said, "I don't know Kenz I think Lauren might have you beat."

Kenzi looked around the partial wall and looked directly at the doctor as she pointedly said, "Bo tell me you didn't."

Bo looked at Kenzi to defend herself exclaiming, "I didn't!"

Lauren rolled her eyes and bitterly added, "Trust me she didn't."

Kenzi covered her chest with her hand, "Oh thank god." She put her hand on her hip, "Wait. If you didn't then why the hell is she here and in your room?"

Bo shrugged and replied, "She passed out on the way back from the Dal and I let her have my bed while I slept on the world's most uncomfortable couch."

Lauren let out an aggravated groan, "Can you two talk later? I have to get back to the compound before they come looking for me and Dyson gets into trouble."

Bo gave her a sarcastic look and remarked, "It's just work Lauren. I think you'll be okay."

"Bo you know nothing about my life, so you can't just say 'it's just work' or that 'I'll be okay' when you really have no idea." Lauren took a deep breath to centre herself then requested, "Can you just put some clothes on and take me back to compound?"

Bo glared at her and heatedly shot back, "Well if you opened yourself up a bit more to me then maybe I would have an idea, but whatever Lauren." Bo pointed at her dresser "And in order to get dressed I need to get naked so if you want to watch…." As Bo trailed off Lauren just stared at her not really certain how to respond causing Bo to sigh out, "Kenzi can you take Lauren downstairs while I get dressed?"

Lauren heard Kenzi grumble something in Russian, but she couldn't hear her clearly. The young woman pushed her out the bedroom. As soon as they were downstairs Kenzi went into what would be considered the kitchen and asked the doctor, "Coffee?"

Lauren declined to which Kenzi just shrugged at. Lauren should have called Dyson to pick her up, but Bo had ruined her thought process when she traipsed into the room in her barely there sleep attire. After twenty minutes of waiting Bo finally came down the stairs and Lauren wasn't happy about the fact that she had taken so long. Even if Bo looked damn sexy in the leather pants she was wearing. Bo flashed Lauren a smile and asked, "Ready to go?"

Lauren scowled at her as she answered, "Yes I am. I was ready twenty minutes ago."

Bo walked over to grab her keys off the metal shelf that served as the kitchen counter and said, "Well I'm having a bit of a slow start today." She looked at Kenzi, "You coming?"

Kenzi took a sip of her coffee then responded, "Nah. I'm going to stay here and soak away the remaining alcohol in my pores."

Bo chuckled at her friend and said, "Okay. I should be back soon unless something comes up."

"You mean like Dyson?" Kenzi joked, but Lauren could tell she had said that on purpose just to get under her skin.

The room got tense as Kenzi looked at Lauren who was looking at Bo hoping she would just leave the conversation there. Bo shook her head then said, "Come on Lauren let's get you home before your dad the Ash gets on you."

They left the crack shack and the uncomfortable ride to the compound was one of those things that Lauren wished was over as soon as it had began. The only noise was the sound of the running engine. Lauren had worked through some of the trauma from her interesting morning and decided it was time to properly thank Bo. She cleared her throat and said, "Thank you for taking me to your place when I was completely incapacitated."

Bo just glanced at her and responded, "No problem." There was another moment of silence. Lauren figured Bo was still upset about their conversation before they left, and she wasn't up for any further conversation herself. Bo stared ahead as she stated, "I still want to talk to you."

Lauren wanted the following things: a hot shower, enough Advil so she wouldn't feel her headache anymore, and four glasses of water so she could rehydrate. What she didn't want was to hold an emotionally fuelled conversation with Bo about feelings. Her head wasn't in the right place for it. Lauren looked out the window as she said, "You may want to talk Bo, but I don't. Not right now."

"And when is the right time?" Bo asked.

Lauren didn't know. Hell she didn't know how much trouble she would be in once she got onto the compound. Lauren didn't answer the question and just continued to look out the window. When they pulled up to the Light Fae compound Lauren opened the door to get out, but she looked back at Bo and said, "Thanks again for the ride and everything."

Bo gave her a small smile and said, "Not a problem."

Lauren thought that was all she had to say, but she couldn't get out the car. She didn't want to leave Bo. There was so much she wanted to say to her and sure she had no idea how she was going to say it, it still needed to be said. Lauren glanced out the window to the compound then said, "Come by the lab at one. I need to get some samples from you and when we're finished we can talk."

Bo's smiled widen as she told Lauren, "Okay. I'll see you at one."

Feeling good and nervous Lauren got out of the car. As she headed to the gate she stopped to watch Bo drive off. As the guard let her onto the grounds he told her, "The Ash wants you to report to his chamber right away Dr. Lewis."

It was that one order that made Lauren realise that she still had no freedom. Despite how normal a life she wanted to live while being in servitude, it was always short lived. Lauren rubbed her forehead and took a calming breath to soothe her already frayed nerves as she headed to the main building to go to the Ash's chamber.


	2. Remember Your Place

**As usual don't own the the characters. They're the property of the talented people at Showcase and Prodigy.**

* * *

_Lauren's Lab..._

Lauren was in her office making notes on her progress with disintegrating Fae cell interaction with human cells. The research was a possible stopgap for those Fae species that were easily susceptible to common human viruses, illnesses and diseases. She had tried using different plant and animal cells hoping that it would work, but plant cells would die within seconds and animal cells were too unstable and inconsistent. Officially Lauren had pulled the plug on the research reporting back to the Ash that the results weren't forthcoming and she saw no potential in it. Unofficially Lauren had used blood she had pulled from a victim that was killed by an underfae and found that the DNA in humans allowed the disintegrating Fae cells to survive. The current test was going on five hours of survival. And like a true scientist she included own blood into the research, but she wouldn't be conducting that until she was at her private lab in her apartment. There was a knock on her office door and Lauren hastily, but carefully, put her notes and slides into the cabinet that was behind her desk. As she locked the cabinet she announced, "Come in."

The door opened and Dyson walked in already wearing his look of disapproval. Lauren guessed he probably heard from the Ash considering he had lied to cover up for her not being on the compound. Dyson closed the door then leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest as he incredulously asked, "Where the hell were you?" Lauren knew he wasn't expecting an answer, so she just stood there as he continued, "You know you could have crashed at the Dal and Trick would have been glad to cover for you. Or you could have gotten a cab. Something to have not put yourself in the current situation you're in."

Lauren scoffed, "Do you think I wanted to be on the Ash's bad side?"

He cut her off before she could go on her own rant, "I don't know Lauren you tell me."

Lauren was already getting frustrated with the conversation and she shouted, "I will if you'd shut up." Dyson for a quick second looked taken aback by the fact that she had rose her voice to him. She normally didn't, but between Bo, the Ash, and now him, she was on the verge of telling everyone who crossed her path off. Lauren took a breath and as she exhaled she said, "I asked Bo to bring me back here last night, but I ended up passing out on the drive here. And instead of waking me up and dropping me off, she took me to what I would say is her place, but looks more like a dilapidated shack that is one bad earthquake away from falling down. Also you ditched me Dyson."

The look on Dyson's face was a mix of curiosity along with some mischief. Lauren had a feeling this would be a long conversation and the Advil she had taken before coming into the lab was starting to wear off. Lauren sat down in her office chair as she pulled open the drawer to find the bottle of Advil. Dyson gave her a weak apology, "Sorry about that, but I had to get a distraction. You did take Bo away from me and all."

Lauren had an annoyed look on her face as she struggled with the pill bottle remarking, "If you want her back you can have her."

"Really?" Dyson asked brightly which caused Lauren to glare at him and make him realise that she wasn't serious. Dyson walked over and snatched the pill bottle from her hands and opened it then sat on the edge of her desk. When he handed it back he said, "We'll talk about Bo in a second."

"Or never"

Dyson kept going despite her interjection, "Right now we need to talk about your punishment." He paused for an instant, "Two days in the dungeon."

Lauren took her pills then sat there with the glass in her hands watching the water swirl around as she moved the glass around. Her absence from the compound wasn't missed last night and the Ash had found out about it, so to "remind her of her place" he sentenced her two days in the dungeon. Lauren let out a sigh as she leant forward to put the glass back on her desk, "Yeah well it's not like I wasn't asking for it."

Dyson put his hand on her shoulder and softly said, "Lauren you can't let Bo make you careless. If you aren't careful and the Ash finds out I can only imagine what he'll do. And I'd hate to kill the Ash because that would just get messy both physically and politically."

Lauren smirked and said, "I thought you liked to get dirty Dyson. I thought that was all part of the wolf nature."

He chuckled and said, "Oh I do and it is, but that would be a different kind of dirty that I'm trying to keep the both of us out of."

Lauren smiled at her friend and she couldn't help, but to feel grateful for having someone like Dyson as her friend especially now. And she had been doing a great job of staying below the Ash's radar. When she had met with him earlier he hadn't brought up her treating Bo, so that was good, but her not being on the compound last night brought her on his radar, if not dead centre of it. Lauren leaned back in her chair and said, "I really do appreciate it and after my meditative retreat in the dungeons, I'll go back to being the law abiding slave of the Fae like I was before."

Dyson gave her a sympathetic look, but didn't say anything. She knew there was nothing neither of them could do about her situation, but at least Dyson tried to give her some normalcy in her life. Dyson nudged her chair back with the toe of his boot, "So you and Bo…" he said trailing off.

Lauren let out a quick laugh which was then followed by an aggravated groan, "She's infuriating." Dyson just grinned at her, "It's not funny Dyson. We can't have a conversation that doesn't end up with one of us shouting at the other."

"And you two didn't…." Dyson asked again trailing off making Lauren think he wanted all the sordid details.

"Of course we did Dyson we screwed all night long until we passed out from exhaustion." She said sarcastically, but when he started to clap Lauren kicked him hard in his shin and retorted, "I was being sarcastic. Like I would ever tell you something like that."

Dyson pretended to pout and said, "Aw Lo you gotta give me something to go on."

Lauren pointed at him and warned, "The next kick is going higher and will be so hard you won't be able to have kids." Dyson covered his crotch with his hands and they shared a stress relieving laugh before Lauren said, "When I passed out in her car, I was out. And I woke up this morning in my underwear in an unfamiliar place, so I just lost it on her."

Dyson picked up the animal cell model that she had on her desk and began tossing it around curiously asking, "She didn't sleep with you? Her bed is really comfortable. I'm surprised she'd give it up completely to someone else"

Lauren glared at him again, but he didn't notice. So she shook her head and said, "No she didn't. I feel if I would have woken up with her beside me I would have freaked out more than I did this morning."

"I'm guessing you two didn't talk then." He stated as he put the model back down finally getting bored of it. Good thing he had because Lauren was about to take it from him.

Lauren rubbed the back of her neck and said, "No. I don't know what to say to her Dy."

Dyson got off her desk as he chuckled, "You should probably tell her that you like her and want to have hot succubus sex with her."

Lauren went to go punch him in the leg, but he moved back quickly and she scolded, "You're not helping. And I don't want to just have hot succubus sex with her." Lauren was horrified that she just repeated him, "I can't believe I just said that. You're a bad influence."

Dyson just grinned at her before he walked closer to her. The smile on his face was a comforting one as he said, "Just tell her how you feel Lauren. Sure it might not go as planned, but at least it'll be out there."

Lauren leaned back in her chair and let out an agonised groan. She didn't want to tell Bo how she felt because then that would mean being vulnerable and she had trained herself not to be vulnerable around anyone especially anyone Fae. Except Dyson. He had seen her at some crappy moments, so he got a free pass. For a second she thought about using her punishment as an excuse to not talk to Bo, but then she remembered Bo didn't know she was owned by the Light Fae. Lauren let out another groan, "She doesn't know I'm enslaved by the Fae." And the more she thought about it the more she doubted any potential situation with Bo. Lauren sat up and looked at Dyson, "Bo and I can't…whatever. I'm human. She's Fae. That's not allowed. I'm also owned by the Light, so I have no freedom whatsoever and just a whole list of things that doesn't help any potential relationship."

Dyson just rubbed his beard which Lauren took as him not being able to say anything assuring and that didn't help her rising apprehension about her and Bo. Just as Lauren was about to launch into a panicked rant Dyson pulled her out of the chair and put his hands on her shoulders. As he looked her directly in the eyes he said, "Lauren if you care about Bo the way I think you do, then you two will find a way regardless of her being Fae and you being human or you being owned by the Light. If it is meant to be it will work out." Tears began to blur Lauren's vision, and Dyson pulled her into a hug and complained, "Don't do the crying thing. I don't do well with it."

Lauren brought a hand up, so she could wipe her eye and said, "I'm not crying. I'm just tired."

She felt Dyson's chest move as he chuckled, "Sure you're not doc." He let her go and she stepped back from him, "You okay?"

Lauren nodded her head and wiped her face of the few tears that had fallen. Before she could say anything there was a knock on her office door and she gave Dyson a questioning look to which he shrugged at. Lauren sighed and said loudly, "Come in."

The door opened and Bo came in looking at Dyson first then Lauren. "You said to be here for one. I can come back if I'm-"

Dyson held up his hand and interrupted her, "Nope. All set here. I'm going to head back to the station. I've got murders to solve. Fae to track down. Puppies to find."

Lauren pointed out, "You don't find puppies. And if you do make sure they aren't yours."

Dyson let out a fake laugh then said, "I hope that wasn't your best stuff." Lauren watched as him and Bo shared awkward smiles as he headed out the door and he told her, "It was nice to see you Bo." Before he closed Lauren's office door and he was out of Bo's line of sight he mouthed, _"Hot succubus sex."_

Dyson let out a laugh as Lauren began to blush. After the door was closed Bo said, "Nice to see that the dynamic duo is still tighter than ever."

Lauren let out a small chuckle, "For the moment. Dyson might not be able to father children in the future if he keeps being an asshole."

Bo chuckled and asked, "Things not going well for the besties?"Lauren just rolled her eyes then Bo had another question, "How'd things go with your dad the Ash? He's not going to ground you for getting to work late is he?"

Lauren tried to keep her anger in check because Bo had no idea about her enslavement to the Light, so it wouldn't be fair to her. So she decided to change the subject completely, "Let's go out to the lab, so I can get the necessary samples."

Most of the staff had either gone to lunch or were out of the lab, so it was empty. Lauren easily slipped into doctor mode as she took samples from Bo. After she collected her samples and everything was properly labelled she looked at Bo and said, "About this morning I'm sorry I went off like that. It was a little unnerving waking up in a strange place."

Bo nodded her head in agreement, "I get that." The awkward silence that followed only made Lauren more nervous and she just wanted to avoid the conversation all together, but Bo clearly wanted to have the conversation. "I think the thing with Dyson and I is over."

Lauren sceptically asked, "You _think_?" First Bo nodded, but then she shrugged a second later eventually she began to pace. Lauren watched her pace in front of the examination table. She also noticed Bo wasn't being her normal confident self, and that tugged at her heartstrings, so she decided to let her off the hook. "Bo this isn't how I wanted this conversation to go, and I promise we'll get into a deeper one, but for now I can say that yeah….you and Dyson are done." She took a moment for Bo to process everything before going on. Bo had stopped pacing and was now looking Lauren in her eyes. Lauren took a breath and as she exhaled she confessed, "And it's because of me."

Bo walked closer towards her and Lauren felt her chest tighten from the building anxiety. Bo had stopped moving towards her. There was a couple of feet between them and she hesitantly asked, "And why is it because of you?"

Lauren took an uncertain step closer towards Bo diminishing the space between them. Lauren had to consciously make an effort to make sure her breathing appeared normal because it was starting to become rapid and she at least wanted to make it through this somewhat gracefully. She nervously swallowed and started to say, "Because I-"Lauren broke eye contact from Bo. It was all too much for her, but when she looked back at Bo's caring brown eyes that held some hope in them, the words just fell out, "Because I'm falling for you Bo."

Bo stepped closer to Lauren, removing the small amount of space between them. She smirked and said, "Well that's good thing doctor because I think I'm falling for you too."

The two of them were standing close together, smiling at each other. Then Bo asked, "What are we going to do about it?"

Lauren really didn't have an answer for her. Sure she had a million logical answers for her, but logic had no room now. No as soon as she had told Bo she had feelings for her logic flew out the window. The only thing left was illogic and action. And she was more than ready for the action. Lauren leaned her head in and Bo followed suit and the moment their lips met all thought flew from Lauren's mind. All she could do was melt into the sensation of Bo kissing her. It surpassed what she imagined it would be like. Bo had her hands on Lauren's hips and she pulled the doctor's body firmly against hers. Lauren's hands had found their way buried in Bo's dark hair. At some point during the kiss they had turned and Bo had Lauren trapped between the exam table and her body. Bo broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Lauren's as she breathlessly chuckled, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Lauren softly laughed and as she caught her breath she replied, "Probably as long as I have."

Bo stood up straight, so she could look into Lauren's eyes and it was a moment that conveyed so much, but still there were words that needed to be said. Bo gave Lauren a quick, sweet kiss before saying, "We were supposed to be talking."

Lauren started, "And we-"  
But her sentence was interrupted by one of the two compound guards that were entering the lab, "Dr. Lewis we've come to take you to the dungeon."

Bo stepped away from Lauren to look at the guard then she looked back at Lauren with a confused look, "Dungeon?"

Lauren nervously ran her hand through her hair. She thought she had enough time to at least come up with something to tell Bo. She knew she wasn't going to have enough time to explain everything, but Lauren at least wanted to tell her something that would explain or cover up why she'd be gone for two days. Lauren took Bo's hand and said, "Bo I'll explain everything to you, but for now just go. I'll talk to you in two days."

Of course none of this eased Bo's distress and she incredulously repeated, "Two days?" Bo shook her head and said, "No Lauren. You don't have to go if you don't want to. It's not like you did anything. And if this is for you being late for work I think this is going overboard for punishment."

A defiant Bo was the last thing she wanted to deal with. The compound guards walked closer to them and Lauren grabbed both of Bo's hands and begged, "Bo you have to just go with this. Please. I'll call you in two days."

The guards were close and Lauren reluctantly let go of Bo's hands and began to walk away with the guards. Thankfully Bo listened to her request and Lauren and the guards were able to make an uneventful exit. Lauren looked ahead showing no emotion as the guards walked her down the corridors and eventually to the dungeon. It would be a long two days, but she was happy that she was able to tell Bo her feelings. As the steel door to her cell closed Lauren held onto the hope of seeing Bo again and being back in her arms.

* * *

**So there's the latest. Hope you guys liked it and the biggest thank you known to man for everyone who has reviewed/read/enjoyed anything I have posted. Oddly enough it keeps me going. You know what they say when you feed the beast lol. I should have the next chapter up on Monday, so you won't be in suspense for too long. **


	3. Breaking Point

_Two Days Later..._

Lauren felt filthy and she hadn't had a decent meal in two days. And what they tried to pass off for food was barely consumable and she couldn't eat it. Lauren was pacing the length of the cell due to the fact that her restlessness had become insufferable. She had been trying to keep her mind busy to keep herself sane. Lauren had come up with at least a hundred hypotheses for many of her research projects and she had ran through the periodic table so many times she was sure some of those elements were questionable and should be retested. Just as she was about to sit down on the hard, packed dirt that made up the floor of the cell, Lauren heard the door unlock followed by the sound of the lock bar sliding back. Lauren stood in place anxiously waiting for the door to open. Her time was up, but she couldn't help thinking that maybe the Ash had deemed her no longer useful to the Light Fae and wanted to kill her, or maybe he thought she had become a liability. Instead of her mind shutting down with fear it started firing off different types of scenarios, all plausible. The person stepped into the cell and it was Dyson which made her laugh. Of all the people she was expecting to see Dyson was the last person.

He chuckled, "Good to see you too doc."

Lauren walked over and gave him a quick hug and replied, "I'm filthy, but I don't care. It's good to see a friendly face." Lauren let go of him, "I was starting to think that they had sent someone to finally kill me off."

Dyson laughed and when she had said it out loud she realised how crazy it sounded. He smiled at her and said, "Lauren you know too much about the Fae for them to just kill you off. Plus I think you're the only one in the Fae community who knows how to treat the many, and obscure, Fae diseases."

Lauren grinned at him, "Thank you Dyson." Then she quickly added, "Now let's get the hell out of here. I need a shower."

Dyson made a face as he said, "The Ash wants to talk to you first."

Lauren hesitantly asked, "Why?"

Dyson sighed out, "I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out when we get there."

They left the dungeon and as they were walking Lauren wanted to know something, but she was too scared to ask Dyson, but at the same time she couldn't help but to ask. She cleared her throat then said, "Dyson have you um…have you talked to Bo?"

Lauren looked at his face noticing that there was a smirk on it as he looked ahead. After a moment he said, "I have."

Lauren eagerly waited for him to continue. She could tell that he was having too much fun with this because his smirk evolved into a full blown smile. Lauren couldn't take his teasing any longer, so she gave him a hard push and exclaimed, "Tell me!"

Dyson shook his head, "She is pissed at you doc." Lauren had figured as much considering she had been taken away from her and locked in a dungeon. Then she also had no idea why Lauren would have been thrown into the dungeon. She and Bo would have to talk, but Lauren had no idea where to start. Her musings were interrupted when Dyson said, "She tried to get an audience with the Ash to find out why you were in the dungeon, but she was told because she wasn't Light it was no concern of hers. Then she came to me asking me all sorts of questions, but I told her it wasn't my place. I haven't seen her in awhile. I guess when I tell her you're out she'll want to come see you."

Lauren didn't really know about that. They had only just told each other about their mutual feelings for one another before she was taken to the dungeon. Maybe in the two days that they hadn't seen each other Bo realised that falling in love with a human wasn't going to be worth it or, more specifically, falling in love with her wouldn't be worth it. Lauren sighed out, "I don't think she'll want to see me Dy. I mean seeing me get escorted out of the lab by Light Fae guards to be taken to the dungeon and not knowing the reason why would probably make her think twice."

Dyson chuckled and Lauren glared at him. He continued to chuckle, but said, "I'm sorry, but have you been talking to Kenzi recently?" Lauren looked at him with a perplexed look and he joked, "Oh right you were locked up." Lauren hit him, but he kept going, "It's just last time I saw Bo, Kenzi was going on about how it was good thing you were locked up in the dungeon. And how it would give Bo sometime to think rationally before getting involved with someone she barely knows."

"What are you trying to say Dyson? That I shouldn't even bother?" Lauren asked. Her voice rising a little as her anger got the best of her. Then she added, "And if I remember correctly _you_ told me to go for it." Lauren insisted failing to see his reason for telling her this. She knew her and Kenzi would never become best friends, but Bo valued the young woman's opinion a lot, so if she was telling her not to go for it then their ship had sunk even before it had left port.

Dyson stopped walking and put his hand on her shoulder to keep her from walking and he looked in her eyes and said, "I'm telling you that you two need to talk. And that you need to let her know what she's getting into before other people start telling her that this isn't worth it and she starts believing it."

Lauren broke away from him and continued to walk down the corridor. She was only a few feet away from him when she turned around and held her hands up in frustration asking, "And what am I suppose to tell her Dyson? My enslavement to the Light doesn't exactly scream promising relationship. It screams complicated, hard, and time consuming."

Lauren's doubts about getting involved with Bo weren't about her usual insecurities involving her being human and Bo being Fae, but for the fact that getting involved with Lauren came with a complicated situation that required following rules and Fae laws that Bo was adamantly against. Dyson walked over to her and commented, "I'm going to chalk all this craziness to you being in the dungeon. But I'm going to tell you this," He put both of his hands on her shoulders held her gaze, "Bo will make whatever decision she wants to make Lauren, but she can't make the most accurate one if you don't tell her everything."

Lauren tried to move but he held her firmly in place and continued to look into her eyes. Again she was thankful to have Dyson as a close friend because without him this whole Bo thing would drive her insane and she'd probably be broken hearted and a mess. Also the Fae probably would have toyed with her for their amusement. Lauren took a deep breath and resigned to his logic, "Okay you win." She began to smirk as she commented, "And if we continue to have these heart to hearts like this Dy I just might have to make you participate in a girls night. Complete with a spa day."

Dyson scoffed then laughed out, "Any spa day you come up with probably won't entail of massages and skin treatments doc. I'm certain you'd probably conduct many experiments on me and tell me it was fun. Secondly I don't plan on having many more heart to hearts. If you can't navigate this thing with Bo on your own then you probably shouldn't get involved with her."

Lauren elbowed him in the ribs causing him grunt while she joked, "And you go from being my friend to acting like my dad."

Dyson was rubbing his ribs even though Lauren knew her hit had barely affected him. He grinned and remarked, "Is that an offhanded way of saying you need a spanking?" The next jab to his ribs she made sure he felt. Dyson wheezed when her elbow slammed into his ribs. As she continued to walk away she heard him gasp out, "Okay I get it. I went too far. I think you broke some ribs."

Lauren rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh as she turned around to go help her friend. She told him to lift up his shirt and examined his ribs. There would be some bruising, but nothing life threatening and he'd heal within a few hours anyway. Lauren pulled his shirt down and said, "You're being a baby. Now let's go see the Ash before he gets dungeon happy again and decides to throw me back in."

_Lauren's Apartment…._

Lauren had just gotten out of the shower and she felt a hundred times better. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts everything from work to Bo to her meeting with the Ash was flying around and it was stressing her out. Her and Dyson's meeting with the Ash was uneventful at first. He told her that if she wasn't mindful of her place within the Light then she would find herself no longer useful to them and they would do whatever to eliminate her as a threat against the Fae. Once he had finished threatening her life he dismissed Dyson and informed her of a new Fae epidemic that was going around the Light Fae and she was to get on it right away, but to keep it quiet because the epidemic wasn't quite wide spread, and he was hoping to have it cured and under wraps before it became public knowledge.

Lauren was getting dressed and she for once she didn't want to get into the lab right away. She was exhausted and hungry and just wanted to collapse on her bed so she sleep for two days. Unfortunately because the Ash wanted her on this new epidemic it meant that sleep would wait and it'd probably be days before she got a decent amount of it. She had just finished buttoning up her shirt when she heard a knock at the front door. Lauren swore then left the room and ran downstairs to answer the door. She opened the door to reveal an angry looking Bo who charged passed her and Lauren said under her breath, "Why don't you come in." Lauren closed the door and as she was going to tell Bo that she didn't have time for this Bo started to go off on her.

"Are you going to tell me what the fuck that was back at the lab a couple of day ago? And what secret is Dyson hiding for you that he wouldn't tell me?" Lauren watched as she took a moment to calm down. Bo's eyes softened a little, "Lauren you have no idea what I've been through these last few days. I didn't know if I'd see you again or what the hell was being done to you. I want to know everything and you better not leave anything out." Bo stood there staring intensely at Lauren waiting for her to say something.

Lauren ran her hand through her still damp hair. She seriously didn't have time for this. She needed to be in the lab working on the epidemic or the Ash would do something far worse than the dungeon and Bo really wouldn't see her again. Lauren built up her defences to deny Bo the conversation she wanted. She really didn't want to deny this beautifully angry woman anything, but now wasn't the time for this conversation. It never seemed like the right time for them. Lauren hoped that would change because she wanted to make all the time in the world for Bo, but then she realised that probably would never happen while she was still enslaved. Lauren emotionlessly said, "Bo I can't do this right now I have to go to the lab."

Bo scoffed, "To hell you are. Lauren you look like shit. Really attractive shit, but shit nonetheless. You're not going to the lab."

Lauren was trying not to get mad at the way Bo was acting because it really came from a good place, but she just didn't know how to express well. Unfortunately exhaustion wouldn't give her any room to placate anyone's feelings, so she shot back, "Bo you're not going to tell me what I can and cannot do. And unfortunately something has come up and I need to take care of it. Now if you're done being petulant I need you to leave."

"Petulant?" Bo reapeated, "Me being worried about your safety and your life is me being petulant?" Bo stepped closer to Lauren invading her space as she said in a low tone, "Fine. Me and my petulant self will leave, but don't call me Lauren."

Lauren was shocked that Bo would give up so easily. It scared her to the point that when Bo opened the door, Lauren forced it closed so she wouldn't leave. If Bo was giving up this easily then this could possibly mean that she did have doubts about getting involved with her. And Lauren wasn't going to let that happen. She was going to fight for her. Lauren took a deep breath then quietly said, "Bo you don't understand."

"Then help me understand Lauren." Bo pleaded with her. "Tell me what's so damn important at the lab that can't wait until you're fully rested."

Arguing with Bo and her exhaustion wasn't mixing well and Lauren's eyes began to tear up as she told her, "Because if I don't they might kill me. Deem me unnecessary to the Fae but a liability to their species. They own me Bo. In every way possible. I can't even breathe without them knowing. So Bo if it's okay with you I'm going to go, so I won't end up in an even worse position than I already am."

Lauren left her own apartment leaving a stunned Bo in her wake. She hadn't meant for it all to come tumbling out like that, but she couldn't help it. Lauren was tired, and Bo basically begging her to talk to her had broken one of her many emotional walls. As Lauren walked the halls as she headed to the lab she rebuilt her emotional wall and by the time she entered the lab she was in doctor mode. Emotionless expression, clear headed, and focused on the waiting research and medical experiments that were waiting for her.

_In The Lab Late That Night…._

Lauren was going over the notes of the preliminary study results for the recent epidemic. It looked like it was a virus and preliminary results were showing that the virus would attack Fae blood cells, weakening them, but Lauren wanted to study them further because she felt like she was missing something. At the current moment it was only affecting the Light Fae who lived on the outer edge of Light Fae society. Lauren was planning to request a visit the living environments of those Fae who currently had the virus. She was hoping to figure out how they got it, and maybe finding a source of the virus.

Lauren sat up and stretched her back out then rubbed her tired eyes. She would have to call it a night soon, but she knew if she went to sleep she wouldn't be up for awhile so she was trying to get as much done as possible before she left. Lauren took a long drink from the glass of water that was beside her. Lauren hadn't left the lab since she got to it. Dyson had brought her two meals and made her take a break because between the exhaustion and working herself to death he could tell that she needed a break. But that was hours ago and now it was close to one in the morning. Lauren looked at her notes, and her eyes blurred, so she conceded to the fact that she wouldn't be able to get anymore work done tonight. As she went around the lab turning off various equipment she heard the doors open, so she turned around and saw Bo walking into the lab. They both stopped to look at each other. Lauren noticed Bo had her hair up in a ponytail and the outfit she was wearing was some leather pants with a long sleeved black shirt that, like most of Bo's shirts, was low cut. Bo pointed over her shoulder as she explained what she was doing at the lab so late, "I went to your apartment to see if you were there and you weren't. So I called Dyson told me you were probably here and that if you were I'm to take you home. That way you can get some decent sleep."

Lauren walked over to her workstation and she packed up her briefcase as she said, "I just decided to leave now. And I probably won't get a decent sleep regardless. I'm too busy thinking about this new Fae medical problem."

"Anything I should be worried about?" Bo asked. Lauren could tell she wasn't serious considering Bo could heal herself for everything.

Lauren shook her head no and there was an awkward silence between them as Lauren cut off the final lights. They left the lab and as they walked to Lauren's apartment the awkward silence continued to follow them. Lauren knew there was a lot she should probably say, and that Bo was probably fighting her inquisitive nature for her sake. Lauren chanced a glance at Bo and saw that she was chewing on her bottom lip which meant she was trying hard not to grill Lauren about their conversation earlier. Lauren sighed out, "I know you and I need to have a serious conversation, and I'm not trying to put it off. I'm just too tired to do it tonight."

Bo slightly nodded as she said, "Okay. I just want to make sure you get home safely."

Lauren wanted to object, but she figured she had done enough to Bo in one day, so they quietly walked back to the far side of the compound to the building that held her apartment. They got to Lauren's front door and Bo let out a breath and began to say good-night, "Well you got home safely. I guess I'll go now."

Bo hesitated for a moment when her and Lauren's eyes met, but then she turned away and started to walk away. Lauren wasn't sure what she was doing, or what had provoked her to but just as Bo was about to round the corner she called out, "Bo…" Bo stopped walking and turned to look at her, "D-Do you mind staying with me tonight?"

Lauren was anxious to see what Bo would say, but at the same time she understood if she had said no. Lauren hadn't given her any reason to deserve her comfort. She hadn't told her everything about her life or her situation and now Bo was probably questioning everything about her and if she could even trust her. But Lauren was pleasantly surprised when Bo walked closer to her and said, "I will, but we're sleeping." Bo gently placed her hand on Lauren's cheek and caressed her it with her thumb, "You look like you're struggling to keep yourself up. Come on doc. Let's get you to bed."

They entered Lauren's apartment and Lauren dropped her briefcase on the couch and Bo took her hand and led her upstairs to Lauren's room. As soon as they were in her room Lauren began to undress herself, but Bo moved her hands and playfully scolded, "No you don't get to do anything. I'm going to do everything. You need to let someone take care of you Lauren."

Lauren wasn't going to argue it, so she let the succubus undress her then guide her into the bed. Lauren watched as Bo quickly shed her own clothes before joining Lauren in bed. There was a large gap between them and Lauren just wanted to feel Bo holding her, so she quietly said, "Bo."

"Yeah?"

Lauren cleared her throat then hesitantly asked, "Do you think you could hold me?"

Bo didn't wait to move as she closed the gap between them. Bo's arms wrapped around Lauren and she snuggled into her chest. Bo wrapped one of her legs around Lauren's then she kissed her temple and whispered, "Now go to sleep doctor."

Lauren smirked at the order, but the moment she finally relaxed she was out like a light. Being in Bo's arms let Lauren let her guard completely down. She knew Bo would do everything to keep her safe. And before she had fallen into a deep slumber she decided that she owed it to Bo to lay all her cards out and let the succubus decide if she wanted to keep seeing her or not. But that could wait until morning. For now she was content to enjoy the happiness and security she felt lying in bed in Bo's arms.

* * *

**This was late because I got caught up writing a new story. Apologies. Reviews have been amazing! Thank you. And thanks for those that continue to read this. Next chapter may be the last one or the story might continue because I'm thinking about combining this one with another story idea that I have in the works. I'll probably decide in editing. Thanks again!**


	4. A Long Overdue Conversation

**I'm going to be honest I don't like the way this ends. Maybe you guys will. On a glaringly huge note: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M for sexy Doccubus time. Hide your kids. Also this is my first time posting"adult themed" content. Other than that disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful people of Lost Girl, Showcase, Prodigy, et al.**

* * *

Lauren woke up the next morning in the same position that she had fallen asleep in. One arm around Bo, their legs tangled together, and Lauren's face buried into Bo's chest. Lauren kept her eyes close as she enjoyed the feeling of lying in Bo's arms. Lauren never thought she would have something like this again. There had been a romance before her servitude with the Light, but she ended it once she made her discovery. It was the discovery that changed everything for her. It was the same discovery that led to her current situation, but it was also the same discovery that led her to her current position. In bed with Bo who was softly snoring and Lauren's heart filled with adoration for the woman she was snuggled up to.

In order for them to have their conversation Lauren would need to clear some time. Lauren began to pull away from Bo, but she was held in place and Bo grumbled, "What are you doing Lauren?"

Lauren softly chuckled and gave Bo a soft kiss and quietly responded, "We need to talk and for us to do that I have to move some things around for that to happen. Give me two minutes."

Lauren grinned at the scrunched up face Bo made with her eyes closed. Bo opened one of her eyes and slowly smiled at Lauren, "Fine go make us some time."

Lauren kissed her then rolled over to get the phone off the nightstand. She grinned at Bo and said, "I don't even need to leave the bed. I just need to make a call to my lead research assistance and my lead medical tech." Lauren made the call to the lab and while she waited for the line to be picked up Bo cuddled up to her and rested her head on her shoulder. Eventually the line picked up and Lauren said in her professional tone, "It's Dr. Lewis. I'm calling to let you know that I won't be in until later."

The conversations were brief, but Lauren had left detailed instructions on what she wanted worked on for the morning. She figured her and Bo would be done talking by the afternoon. Lauren hung up the phone then wrapped her arms around Bo. They laid there in silence both enjoying the incredibleness of the moment and neither wanted to ruin it. Bo ran her finger along the chain that held the pendant that signified that Lauren was property of the Light and she remarked, "It's a nice necklace."

Lauren gave a half-hearted chuckle and sarcastically said, "Yeah if you're into dog collars as jewellery."

Bo sat up so she could look at Lauren, "What does that mean?"

Lauren sighed. Before they started talking she wanted to eat something and have some coffee in her. She smiled at Bo, "How about I make us some breakfast and while we eat we'll talk."

Bo looked like she wanted to object, but she smiled and said, "Okay, but let me call Kenz first. She's probably worried considering she didn't see me all day yesterday." Bo looked down, "I kind of had a lot to work through."

Lauren felt a little guilty and lifted Bo's chin up with her finger, "Let's go have some breakfast."

A small smile appeared on Bo's face and she rolled her eyes, "Alright then."

They got up and made their way down to Lauren's kitchen where she made them a simple breakfast of eggs, and toast. Lauren was poking her eggs around with her fork and Bo had just taken a sip of her orange juice then said, "Food's good."

Lauren chuckled and commented, "It's just eggs and toast."

There was tension between them because there was the big elephant in the room and Lauren didn't know how to address it. Lauren could hear the proverbial second hand ticking away and Bo must have too because she sighed out, "Are we going to do this or is uncomfortable silence what you were going for?"

Lauren scoffed at Bo's sarcasm, but she guessed Bo had a right. If she was going to do this she was going to keep busy. Lauren took Bo's plate then her own and went into the kitchen to clean up. As she scraped the scraps in the trashcan she said, "Five years ago I went to the Congo to study tribal medicine and also educate the Shaman with modern medical technologies. While there I stumbled upon an illness that was affecting a particular tribe." Lauren started to rinse off the dishes, "Those in the tribe that were affected by the sickness were Fae. I was able to cure them, but I had taken countless notes, had numerous slide samples, and I had created a vaccination for a Fae related illness."

"The scientist in me was elated at the discovery of this whole new species. I had created this fantastical dream that I would track down those of this species and study them." Lauren let out a soft laugh then turned to look at Bo who had her full attention on Lauren. "Do you know those people who hope to discover one thing in their lifetime and hope to achieve greatness by spreading the information of what they discovered? Yeah well I thought I was going to do that with the Fae. I mean it's not every day that you have this whole species that lives among humans in plain sight and no one knows about it. And there is a reason why." Lauren moved to open the dishwasher and as she started to load it up she continued on, "I returned back home and at the time I was doing double duty practicing medicine and researching. A few days after getting back home I was coming out of the hospital and was approached by the Ash. The Shaman in the Congo had informed him of a human doctor who not only cured his people, but also improved their quality of life. At first he offered me a position under the guise as a job position, but when I declined he told me it would be in my best interest if I did or I wouldn't make it to the next week."

Lauren leaned against the counter to take a moment to gather her thoughts. It had been a long time since she had went through everything that had changed her life. Bo had walked into the kitchen and was leaning against the counter opposite her. Bo quietly asked, "What happened after that?"

Lauren chuckled and said, "The Ash bought out my contract with the hospital and the rest is history." Lauren hooked her thumb under the chain for her pendent, "And this is my consolation prize."

Lauren watched as Bo processed through everything. Her expression didn't give away anything for what she was thinking and that's what bothered Lauren more. Bo was so expressive and the lack of expression was disconcerting so it made Lauren nervous. Bo cleared her throat and wondered, "How long do they own you for?"

Lauren gave an absentminded shrug, "I don't know, but if I had to guess it's forever or until I'm no longer useful for the Fae."

Bo stubbornly shook her head and insisted, "No. That's not fair." She took Lauren's hands into her own, "Lauren no one has the right to own you. You are your own person. These assholes don't control your life."

Lauren pulled away from Bo, "No they do Bo. This is why they threw me in the dungeon. I stepped out of line and the Ash put me there to remind me that no matter how hard I try at a normal life it will never be normal."

Bo took a step towards her, but Lauren backed up. Her anger and frustration at her situation with the Fae was building up and if she didn't have her space she would say something that she would regret later. Bo sighed out, "Lauren you can have a normal life."

Lauren scoffed, "This coming from someone who believed that she was a monster only to find out that she's a succubus."

Bo narrowed her eyes at her, but then she shook her head and said, "You're right, but I know exactly what how you feel Lauren especially now. Don't you think I've always wanted a normal life?"

"Bo we are in two different situations. I'm not some Fae who doesn't know who or what they are. I am a human who could potentially die just because my skills are deemed useless. I don't know why I even bothered trying to explain this to you. This has been my life for the last five years. I think I would know it better than you." Lauren ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath then apologised, "I'm sorry. That was completely out of line."

Bo walked over to living room and plopped down on the couch and said, "It was but you were right." Bo's tone changed to a dry one as she pointed out, "We're in two different situations. I'm Fae and you're human." Lauren sat down on the other end of the couch, "I have freedom and you have something that vaguely resembles freedom. Our differences are wonderfully obvious." Bo looked over at Lauren with a curious look on her face, "And yes you have let them control your life for the last five years, but haven't you ever wanted something different?"

"And how am I going to get that Bo?" Lauren asked incredulously.

Bo was quite then she reached over and took her hand. Lauren looked at her and Bo gave her a sweet smile, "You can get that with me."

A sad smile appeared on Lauren's face, "I'm still owned by the Fae."

Bo moved closer to her, "I don't care. I want to be with you Lauren. We'll work through the Fae bullshit later."

Lauren wanted to cave. It would have been so simple to cave and just spend the rest of the morning in Bo's arms, but she couldn't because it was the Fae bull shit that she had to worry about. It was something that they both had to worry about. Lauren wearily sighed, "Unfortunately Bo we have to worry about the Fae bullshit because if we don't that's when we run into problems."

"Then we'll deal with it as it comes Lauren. I just want to be with you. Shouldn't that be the only thing that matters?" Bo asked her with some finality in her tone.

Lauren looked into Bo's eyes and she smiled, "You want to be with me?"

Bo grinned, "Yes Dr. Lewis I do." Bo leaned in and kissed her. It was just the thing that they both needed. The intensity of the conversation had left Lauren feeling emotionally raw and getting lost in a passionate kiss with Bo was the best thing to ease the tension that she had been feeling. Lauren further melted into the kiss when the tip of Bo's tongue slid across her bottom lip. Lauren moaned which provided Bo the opportunity to slip her tongue into Lauren's mouth and gently massage her tongue with her own eliciting a groan from the doctor. Lauren definitely enjoyed kissing Bo. It was becoming her newest addiction. She would place it second to work.

The kiss deepened and Lauren could feel Bo's hand roam up her thigh then to her hip. She felt Bo's fingertips graze across the skin of her stomach as it slid up from her hip and up her shirt. Bo broke the kiss and sat up. Lauren saw the hungry look in her eyes and it made her arousal increase. Bo grinned at her as she pulled Lauren down on the couch so she wasn't awkwardly hanging over the armrest anymore. Bo leaned in and softly kissed Lauren's neck then laid a trail of kisses up to her ear where she's hotly whispered, "Doctor you are burning way beyond ten right now and it is so sexy."

Lauren softly moaned as Bo gently tugged on Lauren's earlobe with her teeth. The way her body responded to Bo was a surprise to Lauren and she would have blamed it on her succubus nature, but Lauren would only be fooling herself. This was all Bo and her body yearned for her. Bo pulled her up and took off her shirt then they continued to kiss, but Bo's hand skimmed down Lauren's chest to her hard nipple. Lauren gasped as Bo pinched the hard nub. Bo kissed down her neck then across her collarbone before she gently pushed Lauren back on to the couch before proceeding to kiss her way down her chest. As Bo teased and sucked on her nipples, Lauren had her fingers tangled in Bo's long dark hair quietly gasping and moaning from the delicious assault Bo was giving her. She needed Bo in other areas. Areas that were begging to be touched, but at the same time she didn't want Bo to stop the wonderful treatment her breast were receiving.

Unfortunately, much to her anticipation and disappointment, Bo did move from her breasts and began to kiss down her stomach. Her eyes locked on Lauren's as she made her way down to the top of Lauren's pyjama bottoms. Lauren bit her lip in anticipation as Bo pulled off her pyjama bottoms. Bo smirked as she unceremoniously tossed the bottoms to the floor. Then she kissed up the inside of one thigh and just as she was a breath away from Lauren's wet, overheated centre Bo went to the other thigh to give it the same treatment. Bo gently bit the inside of Lauren's thigh before she lifted her head to look into Lauren's eyes and playfully asked, "Do you mind if I give you a little extra…" Bo waved her fingers at her which made Lauren give her a confused look, so to get her point across Bo gently caressed the inside of her thigh, but while she did so Lauren could feel an intense wave of arousal start at her inner thigh then radiate through her body before it settled between her legs setting her entire sex on fire.

Lauren let out a strangled moan, "Oh sh-Bo." She tried to catch her breath, but couldn't get a full breath, so she gasped out, "You can do that anytime." And so Bo pulsed her again and Lauren cried out her name. Lauren felt as though every nerve, especially her clit, was exposed and everywhere Bo touched her fed her fire of arousal. Lauren felt Bo lower herself on the couch and her body tensed in expectation of Bo's next move which didn't disappoint her when it occurred. Bo gave her a slow lick and a low groan escaped Lauren. Bo's tongue worked magic on her highly sensitive flesh and Lauren couldn't restrain herself. Her hips bucked to have Bo's tongue deep inside her. The tip of Bo's tongue grazed the tip of her clit and gasped out, "Oh Bo-" Whatever was on lips died when Bo started to suck on her clit. Lauren started to come hard and just as she was about to come down from it Lauren felt two of Bo's fingers enter her. Lauren yelled out, "Fuck Bo!" Then she was swept away by another orgasm that hit her like an anvil.

They had sex until one in the afternoon. Bo's face was buried in the crook of Lauren's neck and Lauren was tracing mindless patterns with her fingers on Bo's back. Lauren kissed Bo's temple and whispered, "I have to go to work."

Bo groaned and reached up to cover Lauren's mouth with her hand, "No talk of work."

Lauren gently bit her hand, "Well unfortunately I have to go."

Bo sat up then looked down at her whining, "But couldn't you just call in sick?" Then her voice took on a suggestive tone as she leaned down to kiss Lauren, "That we can stay here and have sex all afternoon and all night."

As Bo pulled back to look at her, Lauren reached up to brush a strand of Bo's hair behind her ear. If this is what it was like to be with Bo then she would have to learn how to tear herself away from this beautiful woman. Lauren pulled her down and gave her a lingering kiss then let her go inquiring, "Don't you have some work to do yourself?"

Bo let her head fall forward as groaned, "Probably. I'm certain Kenzi has something lined up." She looked around then said, "I need to call her. I didn't do that at breakfast."

Lauren gave her a smile, "You should go do that. I have to go Bo and I still need to shower and dress." A playful grin crossed her face as she said, "I can't go into the lab smelling like hot succubus sex."

"Hot succubus sex?" Bo repeated as she laughed. Lauren laughed with her then she tried to get away from Bo, but the succubus wasn't having it and after many attempts Bo reluctantly let her go.

Lauren quickly showered and dressed and as she was walking down the stairs she found Bo sitting on the couch waiting for her. Bo looked over at her and smiled saying, "Kenzi isn't happy with me."

"Oh? Why not?"

Bo just shrugged at the question then said, "Are you ready to go? I can walk you to the lab."

Lauren smiled as she got her briefcase then held out her hand for Bo to take, "I'd really like that." Bo took her hand then the two of them left her apartment and headed to the lab.

* * *

**Be nice when you review lol. Like I said I don't like the way it ends, but there is another part that is a continuation of this coming. **


End file.
